


#hashtag

by imaginentertain



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, and a couple of f-bombs from one of the kids, at all, despite the rumours, in which Robert and Aaron are not dating, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: Mr Sugden does not like it when the kids keep asking him about his relationship with Mr Dingle.  Mr Dingle is also not impressed when he’s asked the same.  Between kids and colleagues and a social media fundraising hashtag it’s proving to be an interesting end to the term.  aka the teacher!AU no one really wanted.





	#hashtag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Robron Secret Santa exchange. Merry Christmas @ask-why-nott and everyone else!

 

"Sir, are you dating Mr Dingle?"

 

Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "And what does that have to do with the liability of a company, Alice?"

 

"Just wondering," Alice said, slouching down in her chair in a sulk.

 

Half of the Year 10 class had been 'just wondering' for weeks now and there was always someone brave enough to ask.

 

"Are there any more questions?" Robert asked, groaning internally when two hands went up.  "If either of these are about Mr Dingle I will put you in detention."

 

A hand went down.

 

"Or my love life in general."

 

The other hand went down.

 

"Right.  Now that's sorted you can get on with the task on page fifteen."

 

Later that day someone would tell him that one of the students had "vague tweeted" about him.  With his own hashtag: #MrSecret.  Robert couldn't bring himself to care.

 

* * *

 

"Sir, are you and Mr Sugden a thing?"

 

Aaron reminded himself that the Year 7s were new and they were naturally inquisitive and they didn't understand that at secondary level your teacher was not your best friend and therefore didn't need to know every last detail of your day.  Like what you had for dinner last night, who you sat with on the bus.

 

He knew they would get out of this habit, he knew that they would soon be his wonderfully cynical and withdrawn and (more importantly) fiercely private Year 11s who couldn't give a fuck who their teacher was fucking (or not), so long as they passed their GCSE.

 

(Doing their coursework would be a good start.)

 

"Sir?"

 

The Year 7 prompted him and Aaron flashed a dangerous smile.  "Did someone tell you to ask?"

 

The boy nodded, risking a glance to his mates who were grinning but stopped the second that Aaron looked at them.

 

"Shame.  Two laps of the field."

 

"What?"

 

"That's the punishment for asking me about my private life.  Two laps, no stopping or you start again.  Off you go."

 

The boy started a slow jog and his friends burst into giggles as he went past them.

 

"Boys?" Aaron called over.  "Five laps.  Go now."

 

"But sir!  It's lunchtime!" one protested.

 

"Then you'd better be quick before all the food is gone."

 

* * *

 

"My sister said she saw you two in town."

 

Robert hated Year 9.  When the head suggested that they give that year group taster sessions of GCSE courses on a carousel Robert nearly quit on the spot.  He liked that people chose his subject.  He liked that they weren't forced into it like English and maths and Science.  Or Core PE.  He liked knowing that when there were too many he got to hand pick his groups.

 

He didn't like Year 9.

 

"There's only one of me, Cora."

 

"No, you and Mr Dingle."

 

"We are allowed out of school you know.  We don't live here."

 

A few of the boys barked a laugh at this.  "Hashtag, awkward," one of them muttered.

 

"No," Cora continued, much to Robert's annoyance.  "My sister said she saw you come out of the pub and Mr Dingle came out a few minutes later."

 

"That proves nothing," one kid called out.

 

"It only proves that none of you are bothered about the work so I'll just put the behaviour points on the system now," Robert said, making a show of turning to his computer.  It worked as the class made a huge show of busying themselves with the work they'd been set.

 

"What's it matter to you anyway?  Ask me Mr Dingle wishes he were dating Mr Sugden," one girl muttered and Robert thought that maybe not every Year 9 student was that bad.  "My sister's boyfriend's mum reckons he's her MCM."

 

"Her what?" someone asked.

 

"Man Crush Monday.  It's a hashtag thing."

 

"Work," Robert said, back to hating Year 9 again.

 

* * *

 

"Just fuck off!"

 

Normally Aaron would.  They didn't pay him enough for this and swearing at a teacher was an automatic exclusion.  But this was different.  This kid was different.  The fact that Aaron hadn't flinched, hadn't thrown him out, hadn't immediately radioed for SLT to come and march him off the premises made the kid stop for a second.

 

"Are you done?" Aaron asked.

 

"What?"

 

"If you're done we can talk.  If you need to rant some more that's fine."

 

The kid blinked.

 

"I have this hearing problem," Aaron said.  "Sometimes it dips in and out.  I miss the odd word here and there."

 

The kid, realising the lifeline that was being thrown to him, grabbed it.  "Sorry, sir."

 

"So.  Wanna talk about it?"

 

"She fucking dumped me to go out with Ralph.  _Ralph_ , sir.  The moron in Year 10?"

 

"The one who keeps asking what day it is?"

 

"Yeah.  Him.  I don't get it."

 

"Me either," Aaron said.  If this were Adam he'd sling an arm around him and take him off to the pub to have a pint.  Probably not the best thing to do with a student, even if they were in Year 11.  "You'd been together a while."

 

"Since the end of Year 8," the lad sniffed.  "I fucking hate her."

 

"Yeah, you will do," Aaron said, "but it'll get easier, I promise.  Might not feel like it now but it gets easier."

 

"Yeah?" the lad asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  Aaron mentally baulked at that, what was it with kids being slobs these days?  "Sugden dumped you then?"

 

"What?  No.  I mean, we're not..."

 

"Sure," the lad said, his mouth quirking up at one side.  "Everyone knows you two are a thing."

 

"Everyone's wrong."

 

"Everyone said she was eyeing up Ralph," the lad pointed out.  "I'm gonna fucking lamp him after school."

 

"I think my deafness is getting better," Aaron warned.  "You need to stay away from him.  I mean it, Oli.  Stay away from him.  I can go deaf but I can't unsee a black eye."

 

"I'm just so... mad!"

 

"Yeah, I get it.  Look, come to training tonight.  Run it out on the field.  Let's see if we can make a prop of you yet, yeah?"

 

Oli nodded.

 

"And just leave 'em.  Sometimes you're better off without."

 

"Would you leave Sugden alone if he ditched you for the Head's PA?"

 

"What?" Aaron asked, unsure of how they got back onto this topic.

 

"Everyone knows Miss White's got a thing for him.  Always making an excuse to drop by his classroom with forms or letters.  Hashtag desperate."

 

"I'll see you later, Oli," Aaron said, half turning away as a clear sign that this was done with.

 

* * *

 

"Think we're in with a chance of a snow day?"

 

Aaron hummed, not looking up from his phone.  Maybe if he ignored them long enough they'd take the hint that he'd like to spend his free period being free of inane conversations like this.

 

"I mean, they said it's going to be really bad over the next few days."

 

Aaron sighed, looking up at the offending colleague.  He sighed internally when he saw it was David, the new maths teacher.  Everyone said he was socially clueless.

 

"Doubt we'll be that lucky," Aaron said.

 

"You live far?"

 

"Bout twenty minutes."

 

"Oh yeah, someone said you and... Robert, isn't it?  You two live out in the sticks?"

 

"We live in the same village, if that's what you mean," Aaron snapped.

 

"Yeah, that's it," David said, a little taken aback.

 

"Sorry, it's just—"

 

"The rumour mill?  I get it.  Ever since I started everyone's been going on about me and Miss Shankley, the TA in my lessons?"

 

"Yeah, but you are sleeping with her, aren't you?"

 

David started to respond but stopped when he couldn't come up with a retort quick enough.

 

"Word to the wise, mate.  Year 10s?  They hear _everything_.  Next time have your private conversations off site."

 

* * *

 

"What do you want for Christmas, Sir?"

 

Robert sighed.  If he hated Year 9 then Year 7s were the devil.  Lots of them.  Mini devils.  In fact he would swear blind that one of them actually had horns.

 

"Why, Freya?  Are you planning to get me something?"

 

He meant it as a joke but Freya immediately blushed and ducked her head.

 

"I don't know," he said quickly, trying to appease her and head off the comments that were sure to be coming her way from the other devils in the room.  "Hadn't thought about it."

 

"What?  Not sent your list to Santa?"

 

Robert shot a glare at the offending devil child.

 

"Not been good enough?" the child asked, grin in place.

 

"Mr Dingle would know—"

 

"Get out!" Robert snapped, his gaze swinging around to the lad who'd said the wrong thing at the wrong time.  He pointed at the door and waited as the chair was scraped back and the boy shuffled outside.  "My relationship status is none of anyone's business.  The next person to even _hint_ about it will spend the rest of the day in isolation."

 

* * *

 

"I hear you terrified the Year 7s you had for cover this morning," Victoria said as she sat across from her brother.  "They're in my form."

 

"Tell them that gossiping about a teacher's love life is inappropriate then," he sighed, not looking up from the work he was marking.

 

"You know the head's going to want to have a word."

 

"Larry can do what he wants," Robert said, his voice low and unapologetic.  "I'll say all the right things and I'll win him 'round.  I always do."

 

"Yeah, you do," Vic sighed.  She put her palm flat on the page in front of Robert to get his attention.  "You know no one would really care if you and Aaron were—"

 

"Enough, Vic," Robert said, gathering his papers and getting up.  "It's bad enough from the kids, I'm not having it from you as well."

 

"Rob—"

 

"I'm going to see the head," he called over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"Can I put this up?"

 

Aaron didn't even look up, just waved his hand at whoever was speaking.  "Yeah, sure, so long as it's not in my way."

 

There didn't seem to be a day that went by without someone asking to put up a poster for the Christmas play, or some bake sale, or whatever charity thing the Year 11s were getting involved in because they had finally realised that their Uni application was a bit bare.

 

It was only when he got up that he saw there was a piece of mistletoe above the door frame with a card attached to it: _#schoolsmooches_

 

Whatever.

 

* * *

 

"I think it's nice."

 

"It's weird.  What if you end up under it with a teacher?"

 

"They're not involved, not really.  It's mostly just students.  You stand there, take a selfie and tweet it with the hashtag, and they'll count up how many they have by the Christmas break.  Pay a pound, guess how many different kisses they'll get, the person who guessed right or is closest wins the hamper.  There's prizes for those who take part too."

 

"Still weird."

 

Robert sighed.  "I don't think this has anything to do with your revision," he said.

 

"Don't you think it's weird, Sir?  Encouraging people to kiss in school?"

 

"It doesn't have to do a full on lip lock," someone chimed in.  "Kiss on the cheek is fine."

 

"Still weird."

 

"Still not revision," Robert said.

 

"We've got questions on business use of social media," the class smart-alec pointed out.  "You could argue it's a case study."

 

"We could.  Feel like discussing it with me after school tonight?"

 

The hint was taken and everyone got back to their work.

 

At the end of the lesson two girls stopped under the doorframe, snapped a selfie of one of them planting a kiss on the other's cheek, and Robert thought that Christmas couldn't come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to take a selfie for the competition?"

 

"No," Aaron barked without looking up.

 

Adam laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  "Me and Vic reckon we've got this sorted."

 

"How many have you two put up?"

 

"One per couple," Adam said.  He walked around behind Aaron's desk and held out the phone.  "We swapped clothes though, trying to up our points.  Think the hashtag is trending."

 

"I don't want to know what you two get up to," Aaron laughed, "and I think the head might have a few words to say about it too."

 

"It's all good fun and it's raising a bomb.  So come on, mate.  One per couple so you and I can get in the action."

 

"Either leave or I will break your phone into so many pieces Vic will be able to use it as dusting on her mince pies."

 

"That'll put you on Santa's naughty list for a long time," Adam sulked, shoving his phone back into his pocket.  "It's for charity.  Good causes an' all that."

 

"It's ridiculous."

 

"You know, I heard there's a special prize on offer."

 

"Yeah?" Aaron asked, only feigning interest.

 

"Yeah.  Apparently there's something for the best kiss or most unusual kiss or sommat."

 

"I dread to think."

 

"Bah Humbug," Adam said.

 

Aaron looked up in confusion.  "What?"

 

"Dunno.  Something Harriet said."

 

* * *

 

"Best kiss?  They're actually awarding prizes for that?"

 

Layla nodded, bringing her coffee mug to her mouth.  "I heard the Year 12s talking about it.  They wanted to do something to make people really put in an effort.  There's a bingo list for things that earn you extra entries into the prize draw.  Hats, props, weird tricks.  There's rumours of a ranking system too.  Like, Adam and Vic's kiss only gets a couple of bonus points 'cause everyone knows there're a couple."

 

"So who's at the top of the list?"

 

"Any couple that's... not public," Layla said coyly, flashing Robert a knowing grin.

 

"Is there anyone in the school not gossiping about my love life?"

 

"C'mon, Robert, can you really blame them?  You and Aaron have been dancing around each other for over a year now.  We were all convinced you two would get your acts together over the summer but you didn't, fair enough.  I really don't see what the problem is."

 

"Who says there's a problem?"

 

"He's not bad, for a PE teacher anyway."

 

"You date him then."

 

"After Pete I need a break from men," she said.  "Might consider my options."  She grinned at him, a clear sign of a return to an old argument they'd been having since his split.

 

Robert narrowed his eyes at her.  "You're lucky I like you."

 

"I didn't mean anything by it," she laughed.  "You know I don't care who you end up with, I just want to see you happy."

 

"And I can't be happy on my own?"

 

"I know people thought you and Chrissie were going to be the Next Big Thing, but she didn't get you.  Aaron does."

 

"And you know this... how?"

 

"Your birthday present.  Only two people know how much you love that obscure band: me and your sister.  And neither of us told Aaron."

 

"And I can't have told him?"

 

"I know you did," she countered, "which means at some point you two had a conversation about music."

 

"We live in the same village, Layla.  Remember that week my car broke down and Aaron was giving me a lift?  Probably the week that started all these rumours.  We didn't spend the whole trip in silence."

 

"Oh.  Well.  That makes sense.  Really boring sense.

 

"I love you, Lay, I really do.  But—"

 

"I just want you to be happy.  And I see how you are when you're with him.  Those Friday debriefs down the pub, the nights out?  You two are really good for each other and you work, you really do, there's just something about ya.  I mean, OK, he's probably not the best looking bloke ever—I knew it!" she exclaimed.

 

"What?"

 

"Your face when I even _suggested_ he wasn't good looking.  You were offended."

 

"What?  No, I...  Lay...  That's not..."

 

"You fancy him, I know you do."

 

"Even if that's true, and I'm not saying that it is, what does it matter?" Robert asked.  "Even if I did like him you think I'd be his type?"

 

"Better for him than his last one.  That supply bloke we had a few years back?  Ned?  Ed?  Bit before your time.  Big on rugby, tried to set up a team that lasted until the first kid went crying home with a cut over his eyebrow.  He was nice and kind and sweet and—"

 

"Everything I'm not then," Robert laughed.

 

"—and that's the good part!  Aaron was happy enough with Ed but there wasn't that spark, that special something."

 

"And you think we have it?"

 

"I think you could," she said.  "Rob, just ask him out for a drink.  Give it a chance.  What have you got to lose?  Hey, if you get a snog out of it put it on the hashtag.  That'd get you a few points, probably win you the whole thing!"

 

* * *

 

"D'ya fancy Sugden then?"

 

"Vic's not exactly my type," Aaron said, sipping at his pint.

 

"Sadly I meant her idiot brother," Finn said.

 

"Not exactly selling him to me.  You not interested?"

 

"Don't think I'd be his type."

 

"What?  And I am?"

 

"Could be.  You'd have to be blind to see how he looks at you."

 

"And how's that?"

 

"You're not daft, Aaron, don't pretend.  He's keen."

 

"You make him sound like one of the Year 9 girls who follow you around."

 

"It's only natural, isn't it?  Lots of kids have crushes on their teachers.  It's a shame to break their hearts but ladies—"

 

"They want a GBF."

 

"A what?"

 

"A Gay Best Friend.  It's a hashtag.  Apparently."

 

"What?  No.  No it can't be."

 

"Sorry, mate."

 

"Well how many of them are after you?" Finn asked.

 

"Don't exactly fit the bill."

 

"You're gay!"

 

"Not the right kind, apparently."

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

 

"You need to have a word with their head of year," Aaron said, draining his glass, "before it gets out of hand."

 

"Yeah.  Right.  Thanks.  I will."

 

"Another?"

 

"Yeah, G&T, thanks."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and headed for the bar.  When he came back with the drinks Finn looked squarely at him.

 

"So.  Do you fancy Sugden or not?  Mr Robert Sugden if you want to be pedantic."

 

"Why is everyone so determined to set us up?"

 

"Well my love life is going nowhere, not since we—"

 

"Yeah, alright."

 

"—so may as well live vicariously through you."

 

"Don't think I'm exactly his type.  What about me says I'd go for a bloke in a suit and that stupid Porsche?"

 

"Pretty sure he won't wear the suit in bed.  Although," Finn added as he cocked his head to one side, "wouldn't put it past him."

 

"If you're so keen to find out what he wears in bed you ask him out."

 

"I've never known you be so reluctant to ask out a fit bloke before.  What's the matter?"  


"Why does anything have to be the matter?"

 

"One date.  It'd shut everyone up and you know it.  Even if nothing comes of it everyone will shut up about you two.  Only you're resisting which means either you hate him that much that you'd rather be talked about than spend time alone with him.  Or—"

 

"Or?" Aaron prompted.

 

"Or there's more going on than we know.  Are you two holding out on us?  That's it, isn't it?  You're holding out.  You and Robert are totally a thing!  So why the secrecy?  No one is really going to care, only thing that makes it interesting is this stupid hashtag competition.  I reckon you two would win it.  Is that it?  You want to win this thing?"

 

Aaron put his pint down and leaned in conspiratorially, glancing from side to side as if he was afraid of being overheard.  Finn leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

 

"This goes no further," Aaron whispered.  When Finn nodded he glanced left and right once more.  "Rob and I _are_ in a relationship.  Have been for months.  Properly in love too, nothing like anything I've had before.  We're talking about moving in together next year seeing as we're pretty much already doing it, he's coming to mine and we're going to do it up.  Make it ours.  Of course this means we're going to go public, before the end of term.  Nothing to do with the competition but now that you come to mention it that sounds good.  And I'll say this, he's bloody _brilliant_ in bed."

 

"Fine," Finn snapped, sitting back, "be like that.  You know, if you really were my friend you'd tell me the truth.  Instead of winding me up."

 

* * *

 

There was a soft knock at the door to Robert's office and he turned before smiling.  "You ready?"

 

"Sure you want to be seen with me?" Aaron joked.  "People might talk.  Apparently there are lots of rumours about us."

 

"No more than usual."

 

"Been an... interesting term, hasn't it?"

 

"And you thought I wouldn't hold out."  Robert perched on the edge of his desk and smiled as Aaron walked over to him, standing between his legs.  Aaron's arms looped around his neck and Robert's came to rest on his waist.  "Guess that means I win the bet?"

 

"Yes, fine," Aaron sighed.  "You get to pick the bedroom colour scheme."

 

"Yes," Robert hissed quietly, pullling Aaron in for a kiss.  "I told Bex about my new address today," Robert said.

 

"How'd she take it?"

 

"Professional as always."

 

"Guess we couldn't keep it secret forever."

 

"Vic's already in my ear about what it'll be like at Christmas.  She wants Adam to come over."

 

"That will be fun."  Aaron leaned in, resting his forehead on Robert's.  "I liked us being... just us."

 

"We're still just us," Robert said.  "What we have, you and me?  Going public isn't going to change any of that."

 

"I hope so."

 

"I know it," Robert said.  He pressed a soft kiss to Aaron's lips who laughed under them.  "What?" he asked, pulling back.

 

"I thought we had a 'no kissing at work' rule?"

 

"Yeah, well, the rules are changing," Robert said.  "In fact...  Want to win a competition?"

 

"Always," Aaron said.  "This will wind Finn up brilliantly."

 

"What?"

 

"I'll tell you later."

 

Robert got up, pulling Aaron with him to stand under the doorframe.

 

"This will make a lot of kids _very_ happy," Aaron laughed as he stood close to Robert.

 

"You make me very happy," Robert whispered, holding his phone out at arm's length.  After a quick glance to make sure the mistletoe, sign, and the pair of them were in shot, he pressed a kiss to Aaron's mouth just before he pressed the screen to take the picture.

 

#bestkeptsecret


End file.
